Tori Burns
Tori Burns, also released under the name Susie in some countries. Her full name is Victoria Burns. She was born in Sydney, Australia but moved to Melbourne when she was a young girl. Tori was such a daredevil at 15 that her parents sent her to live with her Aunt Tessa in NYC hoping it would "calm her" and "help her stay focused". She is currently living in a ritzy apartment in the Greenwich area. Her friends say she is daring and outspoken. She is best described as being adventurous. She is spunky. She is strong-willed and fiercely independent. Tori has a hard time remembering her manners. Tori is generally optimistic, fun-loving, and cheerful. Despite her cheerful personality, she's deeply sensitive. She has a great sense of empathy and compassion. She always speaks out for the underdogs. Tori loves animals and has taken in some of her own. She has a cat named Bungee, who she had to leave behind in Australia. She saved a stray dog from the streets, brought him home, and named him Bagel. Tori has a "flair for speaking her mind" and is full of "endless energy". Tori is strong-willed, sassy, and not afraid of confrontation. Her hobbies include anything extreme: inline skating, rock climbing, skateboarding, etc. She loves her scooter for quick trips to visit her friends. She also shows an interest in Japanese mangas/comic books and anime (according to her collection). Her passions include extreme sports, computers, and the internet. She loves to surf the net with her friends. She also likes electronic/video games. Her least favorite sport is softball. Though Tori is one of the most athletic girls in her school, she's not interested in ball sports, team sports, disciplined or organized sports. Her favorite thing to do is go to the local skate park. Her fav way to chill is to go snowboarding. Her coolest hang out is the skate park. Her aspiration is to be a webmaster who creates cool websites. She also has a career goal of being an extreme sports champion. She wants to be a world record holder in extreme sports. Tori's favorite movie genre is Action. Her favorite food is Rocky Road ice cream. She has also been known to like cheese fries. Tori also loves Mexican American because it tends to be spicier than other foods. Her favorite color is yellow. She describes her style as funky casual-anything goes. Her favorite class is computers. Tori is good at most of her subjects, but she's especially strong in math and science. Her Favorite saying is "skateboarding rules!". Her Quote for the day is "Give it your all!" Her room is described as sporty. Her room is where she gets motivated for her next competition. Her gen beat duty is production manager. She also runs the computer system. She is contributing editor for Views and Issues. Though Tori doesn't consider herself the best writer, she writes better when she truly believes in the words she's writing. Tori is also a part of Student Council. Her favorite music is '70s Disco, pop, and hip-hop. She loves punk rock music as well. Tori loves cool hip-hop moves. Tori's ideal guy is someone who is cute, daring, casual, and loves extreme sports, especially skateboarding. From the first day of school, Tori has shown interest in the "Pants Boys", two well-known skater boys in the school. Though she hasn't shown any direct romantic interest in any particular guys, she does spend a lot of time with the "Pants Boys" at the skate park and has gone to school dances with both of the boys. On the generationgirl.com website, under the "Chat" section, Tori went on a date with a cute Italian boy named Giovanni who had been visiting New York City for the summer and working at the gym with Tori. He shared Tori's love of extreme sports. Unfortunately, he moved back to Italy. Overall, though, Tori has an easygoing view of love and relationships. According to the last Gen Beat chat conversation online, Tori decided to move away from New York City and became an exchange student somewhere else. Her host family ran a sports academy. Tori's Family and Family Friends Aunt Tessa-Tori's aunt who had been living in the USA for years. She is known for her fascinating and touching backstory as a famous artist with a tragic love life. At first, Tori didn't think Aunt Tessa liked her too much because she caused a lot of trouble for her aunt. But she soon found that she had a lot in common with her aunt and their bond has grown since. Her aunt is still rather reserved and frank, but she's more open to Tori's ideas. Her aunt had been estranged from the family for many years due to differences of opinion as to how she should live her life. She is strong-willed. Her will is the only one that matches Tori's. Mum and Dad-Tori's dad works in an office and her mom works at a shop. Tori described them as people who "aren't college-driven" and "don't travel too far from home". Her parents sent Tori to live with her Aunt Tessa in the USA because of her "dare-devilish" behavior. Tori's mother is known for her cheerful eclectic taste. Generationgirl.com's Printable Items Listed Tori's Dance Party Favorites (from the 2000s): *YMCA (Village People) *What a Girl Wants (Christina Aguilera) *Dancing Queen (Abba) *Believe (Cher) She was released in 1998. Two books entitled Bending the Rules ''and ''Taking a Stand by Melanie Stewart were about her personal adventures, but she was included in ten other books. Alternative name Susie Lines she was included in: *Generation Girl First Edition *Generation Girl Dance Party *Generation Girl My Room *Generation Girl Gear Books *Bending the Rules *Taking a Stand --Soratothamax (talk) 02:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Other Characters Barbie Roberts Nichelle Williams/Watson Chelsie Peterson Lara Morelli-Strauss Ana Suarez Mari Nakano Blaine Gordon